Pryston Central General Hospital
Pryston Central General Hospital is the first hospital to be built in the entire empire. It is by far the largest hospital, equipped with the best equipment and staffed with the first doctors with a doctorate in medicine. Design Concept and Use The hospital has a proud variety of wards, with specialisations in cancer treatment. Main Building The main building houses the Emergency Department on level 1, equipped with 3 emergency rooms, as well as a walk-in clinic. Level 2 has Operating Theatre 1, along with the main waiiting area. There is also a main connecting passage to the East Wing. Level 3 houses Operating Theatre 2 along with 4 ICU wards, while Level 4 has 3 general wards, Ward A, B and C. Level 5, the roof, features a helicopter landing pad for distant emergencies. East Wing The East Wing, is the specialist wing, with 2 Operating Theatres on Level 1, and the Neurology ward on Level 2. Level 3 features the Orthopaedic and Pulmonary Wards. West Wing The West Wing, the newest wing, features a common waiting area on level 1, as well as a walkway through the hospital, while Level 2 is a cancer research facility, known as the Research Institute of Cancer. Level 3 houses 2 cancer wards, which is well monitored by well traiend staff and experienced doctors. There is an open roof on Level 4 for patients to catch some fresh air. Incidents Incident Summary On the 8th of January 2013, a fire broke out between the East Wing and the Main Building. It was noticed by HRH Gabriel Ching, and an emergency protocol was authorised immediately by the government. Resuce operations started, but Level 2 and 3 was already blazing. After much work, the fire was put out and the damage was repaired. Fortunately nobody sustained any injuries. Following the incident, many speculations arose. Public Speculation and Perspectives Amongst the general public, speculations abotu the cause of the fire arose, such as the outer material caught fire due to a lightning strike, or the material just caught fire immediately. Further speculations indicate someone had set fire to the hospital on purpose. Police Investigation Results After the incident, the case was immediately handled to the police, where forensics examined the site. However, the burnt evidence had been removed and the damage was repaired, hence no investigation could be done. The police ended their investigation with, "Any speculations are possible, but we do not have any idea about what really happened since there was no real evidence." PIS Investigation Results The Premier's Intelligence Service continued investigation after the police. Witnesses were called in on the minute and investigation was super thorough. Anybody who failed to comply was immediately taken into custody, and after an exasperating hour, the report came out as: ::: "The cause of the incident was from a flaming arrow shot by the Premier. However, it is considered as unintentional, as the arrows were being shot from afar into the sky, and hence it cannot be deemed as unintentional. We have considered this as an Act of Carelessness, but since it was committed by a memebr of the Ruling Elites, the Premier has to pay a fine of $37,000. Along with that we pass a new law that there can be no shooting of flaming arrows anywhere, regardless of whether the area has any flammabel material." The Premier's Intelligence Service also passed its commendation down to the Prince and the Archduke for thier hard work and efforts for repairing the hospital.